minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft Horror Story
This is not in minecraft or includes any other fanfictions. It is a halloween (Quick)creep! Chapter 1: Run The trees whized by as she ran through the brown colored woods. Something was fallowing her and she was running from it. A chill ran up her spine as she bursted into a sprint. The THING ''was catching up, It was as if it was playing with her. She was one step away from being hit when she saw a road. She ran across the street until she was hit in the side by something that sent here some feet away. It was a Car. The dad got out to look at the body, he called the police but it was too late. The thing pulled out it's sword and the dad was on the road in minutes. The road was going north, and the girl was running east, away from the house. It was a monday, Detective Qinn and Vick walked along the scene. Seeing the bodies with nobody in sight. A skinny looking officer came up to them. "Sir, There was no sight of strugle but it seems she was running away east to here." The Man said. "Good work, Rookie" Qinn said in a sarcastic voice. "Go easy on him, don't do that or you'll turn into me and Jacob." Vick said slowly. "Fine, well I mean he did state the things we already knew!" Qinn said. Qinn walked over to the forest slowly. "What are you doing Qinn?" Vick said. "Look....." Qinn said as he gazed at the house in the distance. Qinn and Vick ran over, it seemed old.. but still living. They both walked past the herbs and bushes to see the door had blood marks on it. Soon enough the door opened without anyone's help. Qinn saw a smile in the dark, almost like Smiledog so Qinn jumped back then put his logic together and shot it. the thing bolted back, Qinn and Vick, with there Diamond Swords, ran over. The wood planks fit together perfectly but this thing had to ruin it. Qinn looked in despair as he realized it was a child, then they saw a woman in the corner. She was looking at them in a happy mood. "THANK YOU!" The girl said. "Wait... that kid was Evil or some $!#%.?" Qinn said. "Yes.... he comes back every night, take me somewhere AWAY FROM HERE!" She said. "Ok, come fallow us!" Vick said. They all walked outside but Vick could not shake the feeling he was being watched from in the house. That wide smile was too large even for the joker.... Was that kid a MONSTER? Qinn though of this in his head too, he knew bad dreams where likely but they carried on. When they got to the Car with the others.... The girl dissapeared.. Then Screamed.... Chapter 2: The Smile "Where is she!" Qinn said loudly as they ran back. Wen they got there... The door was closed and she was screaming at the window. then something grabed her down. "LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Vick said. "No! We need to help that girl!" Qinn said. "Are you sure? That girl was Trapped in there and she looked like she was starving!" Vick said. "We need to try!" Qinn walked up to the door and kicked it, The door opened and he went in. Nothing was there though. "Where is she?" Qinn said. "I don't know I am NOT setting a foot in that house" Vick said. "Are you serious? I think I see something... AHH!!! HELP!" Qinn said. "Stop messing around!" Vick said. The doors shut and Qinn screamed, Vick started to run away until he got to the crime scene. There was a note on the car... It said, "Hello Human, Nobody takes my girl. You took my girl, I take your friend. Vick ran into the car and started to drive away... He did not go back until 3 months later. Chapter 3: End Vick got out of the car, The windows where ice solid as Vick stumbled up to the house. Vick saw something in the window move. It looked like Qinn, but it was sad and looked lost. Then he hear a whisper. "Save me" Vick looked all around him as he walked in the house. He had a button to send people in here if he got in trouble so he was safe. Qinn walked up to him, slowly. Qinn's frown Extended to his chin. It looked as if his face was not human. His eyes where black, and it looked as if he had no soul. Then Something was smiling behind him.Vick ran and shot the thing. Qinn and The little girl did not say a word as they walked out into the forest, Vick went ahead and The other two pulled out a knife. It was only seconds before Vick was trapped in the house, where his soul now is lost.... Some say if you take west on a road facing north. You will always see a house. You will always see the smile. You will even see whats left of a man... ''HAPPY- HALLOWEEN Category:Ned's Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions Category:Scary Fanfictions Category:Halloween fanfics